Surprise Anniversary
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It is Harry and Severus' first Anniversary and Harry has a surprise as well as a present for Severus.


_**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: It is Harry and Severus' first Anniversary and Harry has a surprise as well as a present for Severus.**_

_**Warning: Light malexmale. Mpreg.**_

_**This story is dedicated to DarkSnakeLordess as a thank you for pointing out something to me I didn't realise. I have been writing a lot of angst lately so here is a story that has nothing but fluff :D**_

_**Thank you to Cathcer1984 for beta'ing this xx**_

* * *

Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts was sat at his desk in his office. He was reading the newest potions book that had been delivered that morning. He had just returned from breakfast when he saw a snowy owl: Hedwig, sat on his desk. A wrapped parcel in front of her.

"You want food for delivery then go back to Harry." Hedwig gave a loud hoot before flying away.

Severus watched her go before reading the note. "Happy first anniversary. One year means paper so I thought I would get you this book. Make sure you read it during the day as you won't have time to in bed once I get you there. Happy anniversary. Love Harry xx."

Severus made sure he got all the work he needed to get done finished so he could sit and read. Being their first wedding anniversary the only thing Severus planned on taking to bed was Harry.

He was halfway down the page when a knock sounded at the door. "Wait." He called out. He finished the page before placing the book down. "Enter."

An excited third year Ravenclaw came hurrying in. "Headmaster Snape the auror's are here. Auror Potter-Snape told me to come and tell you."

"Potter-Snape?" Severus stood up. What was Harry doing here? He did field work, not demonstrations and desk work. "Alright Williams. Go back down."

The boy beamed and hurried from the office.

* * *

When Severus walked into the great hall he saw every student, third year or under laughing and talking excitedly. Severus wasn't surprised to see a third of the students huddled around his husband who was laughing and talking.

When a first year walked past Severus, his hand out in front of him, looking at it in awe. Severus was about to ask him what was wrong when the boys friend ran up to him. "What's wrong Ben?"

"Auror Potter-Snape shook my hand."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Merlin help me." He murmured as he made his way over to the head table. He looked around at everyone talking and cleared his throat. "Silence!" He yelled. "All of you will pair up now and find a space."

Harry smiled and walked over to his husband. As he reached his side, Harry was just about to reach up when Severus spoke. "Anniversary or not, kiss me in front of all of these people and we will not be sharing a bed tonight."

Harry smirked. "We have more than our anniversary to celebrate Severus."

When Severus turned to face Harry, his husband smirked. "So I'll take the risk." he said, kissing him quickly.

When Severus heard giggling nearby he scowled. "Back to your aurors Potter."

"Potter-Snape." Harry corrected as he walked away.

"Right everyone I am auror Potter-Snape but you can all call me Harry. I have brought aurors Ron, Dean, Draco, Luna, Luke, Rich, Dave, Jimmy, Tony, Sam and Sally with me." he said, pointing to each of them in turn who either waved or nodded their head.

"Your wonderful Headmaster." Harry smirked, "Has kindly agreed to let us aurors let us come and teach you some defence spells. Now I know you must be wondering why as you learn all of this in Defence Against The Dark Arts. But some of the spells we will be teaching you, you won't be learning until your fourth, fifth and sixth years."

Harry walked over to Ron who nodded and then began to speak. "Right then your partner needs to be in your year, if not swap now please."

* * *

Five minutes later after everyone had moved about, Draco started speaking. "Each year will have four of us aurors with you. First years will be learning fourth year spells. Second year, fifth year spells and fourth year, sixth year spells. Aurors Sam, Sally, Jimmy and Tony will be with the first years. Aurors Dave, Rich, Tony and Dean with second years and me, Harry, Ron and Luna with third years." he explained.

After an hour, Severus made his way over to Harry. "May I ask why you are watching more than teaching?"

"I am head auror. I can do what I like, make the rules as I go."

"Oh I see, whereas when you was in school it was 'I am the chosen one I can make the rules as I go'?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for my book Harry, it must have cost a lot."

"It did. But you are worth that and more Severus."

"You can have your present when you get home from work."

"What is it?"

"Something you can not use until Saturday."

"Saturday? Why?"

"Because I say so. Why is it you decided to come and start teaching today? On Friday school finishes for Easter for two weeks."

"Just to let them know, who knows, over the holidays those who stay might be spending their time in the library looking things up, they all seem excited."

"Well if they are we won't be able to see it."

"Oh? And why not?"

"I will tell you later."

"Tell me now."

"No. And don't you dare pout, you are twenty-two not two. Finish up here and I will tell you when you finish work."

* * *

Severus was sat in his private rooms reading his book when a weight dropped down onto his lap. "I am reading Harry."

"Not anymore." The younger man said as he took the book off him and placed it on the small table in front of them. "I want my present."

"Why? It can't be used until Saturday."

"I don't care. Can I see it?"

Severus sighed and leaned over passing Harry a piece of paper that had their names written upon it in fancy lettering. "Is this it?"

"Yes. It is a portkey Harry. On Saturday it will take us to Egypt for two weeks."

Harry laughed and peppered Severus' face with kisses. "I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too. I was surprised when Williams came to see me this morning to tell me you were here. You don't do this work. You always work out in the field."

"I know. I love fieldwork. It is all your fault really."

Severus frowned at Harry. "My fault? And what makes you think it is my fault?"

"Well you had to get me pregnant didn't you."

"Pardon? Did you just say you are pregnant?"

"Yes. Ten weeks. Found out today."

Severus placed his hand on Harry's stomach and moved his head forwards, capturing his husband's lips with his. "I know I don't say this often Harry but thank you . So much. I love you."

Harry smiled. "I love you too Severus. More so now for giving me what I thought I could never have."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
